Sever layouts, in particular those that are targeting twenty four Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) modules and twin Central Processing Units (CPUs) all fitting in, for example, a nineteen inch rack, use a wide DIMM pitch (i.e., spacing between DIMM modules) and a nonsymmetrical CPU heatsink. These rational reference layouts have several disadvantages. This traditional reference layout lowers the amount of cooling air to the CPU heatsinks due to their increase length, which is necessary to recover the performance of the narrow heatsink so that the heat transfer area can be increased to transfer the heat being dissipated by the CPU. This increase in the length of the heatsink increases the flow resistance of the heatsink and, when coupled with the wider DIMM pitch, which has a lower resistance to flow, more cooling air will be going through the lower power DIMM modules and less cooling air will be available to the higher power CPU.